Lift trucks conventionally have a pair of forks extending forwardly thereof for supportably receiving, transporting, lifting and stacking various materials including drums, boxes, containers and manufactured goods. The conventional fork lift truck is not particularly adapted or suited for the lifting and transporting of coiled materials such as coiled carpets or rugs or coils of steel usually of cylindrical form and having a longitudinal central aperture.
The problem in handling coiled materials of this nature is that the conventional fork lift truck is not provided with a means which will engage a coil of material through the central aperture in the coil so as to effectively support such coil of material for transporting, lifting, stacking or storing.